a mudblood in Slytherin?
by memememe
Summary: ok my first fan fic! a mudblood is in slytherin and the slytherins are not happy especially when she refuses to be insulted. She challenges them to muggle games and draco starts to get alien feelings.
1. Default Chapter

A young girl stood staring as young witches and wizards rushed past her. Her name was Alison Essilton Smith, she was very pretty- she had long black silky hair, pale skin which looked as if it had never had a spot and she was tall and slim. She was joining Hogwarts in the 4th year as she had developed magical abilities later than most- she gripped her bag and smoothed her robes which she had specially tailored. Because she was starting late she had spent the whole summer studying and she had been sorted as they took the sorting hat to her house- she was in Slytherin and she was muggle born, Dumbledore had told her that there wasn't any muggle borns already in the house. She started to pull her bag on the train when she was interupted by a friendly voice "here let me help you, I haven't seen you before " A friendly looking boy with messy black hair and green eyes said as he helped her. "Thank you-no I develped magical abilities late or something so I'm joining in the 4th year" She replied smiling " My names Alison Essilton Smith" "Harry Potter, 4th year thats the year I'm in!" They walked into a compartment with two people in "THE harry" shestarted to say but was cut off by Ron "What are you doing with HER she's in Slytherin she probly came to insult us all and call 'moine Mudblood" He was going bright red. When Alison spoke she looked just as calm as before but her voice had an edge to it. "And why, pray tell would I want to do that as I am muggle born"She glared at him. HE took a step back. "n-no reason"  
  
In the great hall  
  
Alison walked in the great hall she saw harry and Hermoine and smiled at them and then glared at Ron who she hadn't forgiven for assuiming she was evil, oh well at least she knew how to handle the slytherins. She walked straight up to the top of the table where Draco and the powerful slytherins were sitting. " Move along Pansy" She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaned on the wall. "And why would I want to do that, Mudblood?" "Because if you don't your boyfirend is going to get a lovely little kiss from a filthy mudblood so I'll count to 3"Alison said her voice again dangerously low. Harry, Ron and 'moine who were sitting with thier backs to them on the gryffindor table smiled slightly and started to listen to this conversation. Pansy scowling moved down and Alison sat down. Draco gave a haughty glare which she returned starting him out. " Filthy Mudblood- not good enough to look at" He spat "And why are purebloods so much better" She asked a small teasing smile appearing on her face. He stared at her for a minute forgetting his i-am-worthier-than-you stature and thought. He didn't have an answer. " Well you are all weasley poor" The smile widened " Actually that's not quite true, most of my money-and that's just my money not my parents, have been converted into galleons and look" She pulled a Daily Phrophet cutting out of her poctet it read top ten richest young witches and wizards 1. Alison Essilton Smith 2. Draco Malfoy. He glared her and she smailed sweetly  
  
Potion Lesson 


	2. In the common room

The Common Room  
  
That night she sat in the slytherin common room- she was doing her homework and it was very late, nobody else was in the commen room but Alison found she was sort of glad that the slytherins were not there. She threw down her quill in exasperation thats it! she thought I am NOT using a quill for my homework she took out her parker fountian pen and started to write- much better! Suddenly the boys dorm open and all the boys in her year piled out led by Draco- great just what she needed, she turned on her walkman which had puddle of mudd in it and turned the volume on  
  
Looking back in my childhood wasn't to bad but it wasn't that great I carried the luggage like a bag of bricks f eels like it's holding me down again staring down a pitch black road painted lines show me the direction sun is burning on my face sun is setting me on fire Nobody told me where to go Nobody told me where to run I can't find my way back home lost my head down there some where could we just be gone alone lived in doubt of fear i've shown gazing down a long gray road I see the stop sign way ahead the sun is burning on my face the sun is setting me on fire Nobody told me where to go Nobody told me where to run Nobody told me where to go Nobody told me where to run Nobody told me, Nobody told me Same old s h it different day gotta get up, gotta get up [x5] when it got to same old s h it bit she started singing and decided it was worth it just for the look on Mlfoy's face- he marched up to her and pulled the earphones out "Whats this"he asked, no, demanded "it plays music" She answered glancing up at him from her homework- how could he be so horrible AND so handsome-she mentally shook herself "so what were you all doing in there MAlfoy, is there something you need to tell your parents before they try to marry you off/" She drawled laughing on the inside at the anger. He grabbed the walkman and started to listen, it was on to an another track Met a girl, thought she was grand fell in love, found out first hand went well for a week or two then it all came unglued in a trapped trip I can't grip never thought I'd be the one who'd slip then I started to realize I was living one big lie She fucking hates me trust she fucking hates me la la la la I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away She was queen for about an hour after that shit got sour she took all I ever had no sign of guilt no feeling of bad, no In a trapped trip I can't grip never thought i'd be the one who'd slip then I started to realize I was living one big lie [Chorus] that's my story, as you see learned my lesson and so did she now it's over and i'm glad 'cause i'm a fool for all i've said [Chorus] la la la la la la la la la la Trust la la la la la la la la la la Trust and she tore my feelings like I had none she fucking hates me When she looked up again he looked like he liked it -she grabbed it back " So what do you want- I think it's very sweet that you all want to visit me and all but I am doing my home work so..." Draco crossed his arms the others crowding behgind him" we don't like having a mudblood in Slytherin" He started, She cut him off "really?I thought you loved it"She said her voice dripping with sarcasm . He glared at her "But we thought we would give you a chance so don't mess with us and we won't bother us" She held her head high and met his gaze, not wathering " I will behave exactly how I want to behave, sorry to disapoint you"He leaned forward putting his arms on either side of the armchair so she was pinned in she looked into his eyes which seemed very cold- she was suddenly aware of how strong he was. "That" He said" Would not be advisable" 


End file.
